Friends Forever
by DanniO.C
Summary: All Danni wanted to do was live her own life and she gets that chance when she and her bestfriend choose to go become Pokemon masters. Though somethings just never goes as plans as she makes life long friends and enemys and maybe foil a few of Team Rockets planes her and there. Though first a few people could learn she was a girl.


Thanks for chosing my story, warning you wont really know anything about Panda and Cody till later chapters.

"Welcome to City school. I understand some of you come from the "Country", but here we have actual rules so Miss. FireHeart." The teacher pointed down into a chair.

Yellow and the two other from the Forest felt a flair in their tempers.

Yellow sat in a chair in the far back even though her friends where all up front. She turned slightly to the Dark haired girl nexted to her. She studied her quietly "Panda? Why are you in this class you where the highest marked in our school last year?" she asked very confused

Panda a small girl, she had her marbled eyes close "They thought because of the fact our school was in the Forest that I wasn't really up to their honor levels." She snorted not even bothering opening her eyes.

"I find it completely unfair they said I'm not good enough for there karate team because I went to the forest school." Cody turned around entering the conversation of the two fellow Flower Water Middle school alums.

"Please you could flip any those pansies any day." Panda pointed out finally opening her eyes.

"Quit a pair." Yellow thought. She looked at the two kids sitting nexted to her again.

Panda who had Eyes that where both black and white. Her eyes where even more highlighted by the face of her black eye makeup was modeled by Panda's black circle like eyes. She had a black hat which had a Yin-Yan side on the center even though the hat was tilted to the side. She had her black work boots about 3 sized two big for her, a remembrance of her father I believe.

She had a baggy Black t-shirt with white words painted on that said "Who's laughing Now?". With black jeans also feathering her Yin-Yang sign. As long as Yellow or anyone remembered she had dress like that. Her look was complete with a fake lip piercing.

Yellow turned to Cody. He had perfect coco brown hair with bright purple eyes. His Eyes always seemed to fill with joy when anyone voice rang in his ears. His Plan Purple short-sleeved with faded dark blue jeans.

Then there was her Yellow she had on a normal Yellow shirt and black jeans. She looked normal she thought, But still people where still able to pick her as a Forest student.

"Foresters!" The three's attention turned to the plum women in front of them. Her purple t-shirt made he look slightly like a plum. The three smiled all think about their old school's mascot the Pacifist Plum.

"Ya Mrs. P?" The three ignored the use of a cruel name people who came from the their old school got. They ignored that the teacher would treat them with disrespect. The ignored the Teasing and sting that the word caused.

"No hats in My School!" She barked. She already disliked the three for their apparent disrespect for her.

"Lessen I've put up with a lot of your stupid rules so far, but I'm not taking of my hat. So what you going to go send us to the Principle?" Panda asked. All she was think about was how she was itching to get into an honors class where she was challenged. "I need to get it throw their heads." she thought closing her eyes shaking her leg in a way to calm her.

**Story Break**

"So are you happy you got us 3 detentions the first day of school, and for yourself you have to write an apology letter?" Cody asked as Panda kicked a rock across the street hitting a car. They all decided to ignore the Drivers words to them.

"I can't stand it the pace is slow, the air is scummy, the kids are preppy, and I'm pretty sure I'm never be able to sit still again. To top it off it's a 45 minute walk back to home." Panda complained kicking another stone that went flying and broke a window.

The three stayed perfectly still when they heard the sound of Glass against the ground. They didn't snap out of it until they heard police load song and ran down the street.

**Story Break**

Yellow watched tiredly as the sun set and she held a book on healing in her hands.

"Have I done something wrong for none of them except Ruby and Sapphire to talk to me? I thought we were all friends, so what could I have done to make them mad." Yellow thought as she slowly looked at a picture of all the Dex holders in her book.

Yellow let her eyes scan her home.

**Story Break**

Panda looked out across the beach. She watched the sun slip down the beyond and smiled at the green flash.

She fingered the Yin-Yang sign in her hand. "Good cannot live without Evil. Now my sweet child sleep. I will always be in your Dreams."

She let a single tear roll down her check as the salty water splash her body. She felt the Welcome of the water and the life it gave.

**Story Break**

Cody looked around the room and let his eyes fall on a picture of Him, Yellow, and Panda. He picked it up smiling slightly at the look on Panda's face. A Smile, she's smiling. What a rare sight.

He moved a white curtain to look out at the setting sun and thought of all the good days that the three had. As the Memories flooded back he felt a slight pang in his heart.

**Story Break**

"Hey At least our Pokémon cut the travel time in half." Cody said half heartily all thought all three thought the same "It still sucks."

The three walked into the court-yard waiting for their Pokémon Battle.

"Sorry your three cant battle, others student have too much of an advantage. You'll have to take three years of basics…"

When her hallow words finally seeped into the Three 14 year olds heads. Panda gripped a Poke ball asking for a challenge if one came someone was going to need stitches.

Cody eyes traveled to two kids who were just playing and hurting their Pokémon "No you aren't too our skill." he growled eyes turning a darker color.

"I'm getting really sick of this." Yellow thought temper flaring. She could feel her Pokémon fighting to get out of their Poke balls.

Panda gripped her Poke ball and stormed into the school.

The office was a big and nice place the three of them will admit that. Panda sent a Death glare at the secretary that tried to stop her from entering the School Masters office. The Women glanced frighten at the door.

Panda walked into the room her heavy boots hitting the floor with thuds. Yellow and Cody followed also mad, but also a little proud of their outrages friend.

They came to a load stop in front of the principles desk. "We've got to talk!" She yelled at the large man not backing down what so ever.

Hope you like Please Review, I know your probably confused about Panda and Cody, but all will be explained soon. I promise. No Flames.


End file.
